Missing You Anya's story
by sunlit5
Summary: Anya's feelings over the summer of 2002


Missing You  
Perspectives  
Summer 2002 

Spoilers: season 6/ beginning S7   
POV: Anya   
COC: Anya, Halle, Willow, D'Hoffryn   
Rated: PG   
Copyright of characters: Joss and co.   
Feedback- yes please. Email NOSPAMsunlitnickel@excite.com   
when you write you remove the NOSPAM so it would be sunlitnickel@...com ok? This is to prevent, duh, spam.  
Wanna post this somewhere? Ask me. Thanks.  
Home: http://sunlit.portkey.org  
Author: sunlit 

Missing You Perspectives   
Anya's story 

Setting: Sunnydale and various locations summer of 2002   
Willow is back in town 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well this just sucks. Here I am a basically easy to please ex human who became demon then human and now demon again, confused yet? Don't worry you will be." 

The girl kneeling on the floor in front of some makeshift alter looks at Anya and asks her if she's sure she's the vengeance demon she called. 

"Look, I will grant your wish, the least you can do is listen to me rant for a few measly minutes, trust me honey, there's no way your problems are worse than mine." 

The small brown woman looks at Anya and says, "Oh really? Well my husband just brought home his third wife, and that is his right, but she's younger than his oldest daughter! So I am sorry for the loss of your store and this Xander man, but you can go home and talk to him, but first please grant me my wish." 

Anya nods at the woman, "And your wish was?" 

The woman tells Anya that she is sickened by her husband's recent bride choice, "She is but a child, no more than fourteen years of age. I wish for him to..." 

Anya nods encouragingly, "Yes? You wish for him to...?" 

"I don't know. It is his right to marry whomever he wants. What right do I have to intervene?" 

Anya tells her of the many horrific things she could rain down upon the woman's husband. The woman smiles. "He says he married her because he wants more children." 

"Ahh, so do you wish for him to have children? That can be accomplished quite easily." 

The woman smiles. "Yes please." 

Anya turns the man into a woman pregnant with triplets. Then she disappears with a wave of her hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Anya is sitting on her couch painting her toenails when her demon friend Halfreck shows up. 

"Hi Halle." Anya smiles at her. 

"Anya, dear. What the hell was that?" Anya looks confused. Halle continues, "The wish. You made him pregnant? Tsk tsk. I must say, your work has gone downhill." 

"Give me a break, Halle. I've been out of the vengeance business a long time." 

Halle waves off the excuse. "Anya, darling, I used to look up to you, you were the epitome of what being a vengeance demon was. Now some of the others, not me mind you, but some of the others actually laugh behind your back." 

Anya asks Halle why she is there. Halle tells her. "You had better shape up dear, or..." her voice trails off. 

"Or? Or what?" asks Anya. 

"Well you know, you could be punished." 

"D'Hoffryn loves me, I'm his favorite." is Anya's reply to that. 

Halle looks around the room, which makes Anya nervous. 

"What? Has he said something? Halle! Tell me!" 

Halle tells her that he has said that he realizes that Anya has a lot of adjusting to do, but that her work isn't just under par, but on the verge of being disrespectful to the name of vengeance demon. 

"He said that?" 

"I'm afraid so, dear. I'm only telling you because I am your friend." 

Anya was able to croak out her thanks right before Halle disappeared with a flash of light. 

"What am I going to do?" Anya asks an empty room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Anya walks past the burnt out remnants of the Magic Box. "Damn Willow and her evil ways." 

"And hello to you too." says Willow. 

"Oh. I didn't see you. Hello." 

Willow looks at the storefront. "I'm sorry Anya." 

"Sorry? Whatever for? For ruining my business? For setting me up for financial ruin?" Anya waves her hand, "Pshaw, this is nothing. It seems this is not my year for happiness." 

Willow looks at Anya, "Are you ok?" 

"Of course, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

"You seem a little, uh, not angry. I mean I assumed you would be angry." says Willow. 

"I have other things going on in my life besides petty little human worries, like money, or love." 

"Anya, I am your friend. You do know that right?" asks Willow. 

"No you're not, neither is Buffy or even Dawn. I know how this works. You were his friend first. You have to be on his side." 

Willow answers by saying she's not on a side. 

"I'm fine. And," Anya glances at her watch, "I'm late. Gotta go, bye." 

"Bye." Willow watches her walk off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's raining in Paris. The city of love. "I hate this place!" 

"What?" asks the model thin woman who called upon Anya. 

"Umm, nothing. What is your wish?" 

"I wish for him to never receive another gift for him to enjoy." 

"That's unusual. May I ask what he did to incur your wrath?" asks Anya. 

"He bought me a blue negligee." answers the raven-haired beauty. 

"And?" Anya waits for the horrible sin the man must have committed. 

"And he wants me to wear it." 

"Darling (I'm spending too much time with Halle), that's a gift, not something to wreak vengeance about. How dare you call me for something so frivolous!" 

"It's not a gift for me!" The woman exclaims. 

"Ahh, perhaps I misunderstood. This was meant for another woman?" asks Anya. 

"No, he bought it for me. But him buying me something to wear for him is not a gift!" 

"Let me get this straight. You are angry at him for finding you attractive, so attractive that he goes lingerie shopping; which by the way is embarrassing for a lot of men, he picks out something, buys it, brings it home- to you, not some other woman, and you are mad?" 

"Of course I am! And eww it's blue! I look horrible in blue!" raves the woman. 

Anya is angry with the woman for wasting her time. She tells her so too. "If you ever waste my time again I will give you wrinkles and much cellulite!" (Wonder if I can do that? Oh well she doesn't know that.) "You should be happy that a man loves you enough to do such things for you! I will not grant your wish!" 

The woman starts to argue, "But..." 

Anya disappears in a flash of light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Idiot! Does anyone respect the vengeance field anymore?" 

Anya asks herself as she settles onto her sofa. 

She awakens to the sound of her name being called. "Anyanka. Anyanka." Only one person called her that, well one demon- D'Hoffryn. 

She sits up, pulls her hair from in front of her eyes, and looks up into the eyes of her mentor. "Hello D'Hoffryn." 

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry, but we need to talk." 

Anya gives him a weak smile. "What's up?" 

He sits next to her on the couch, places his hand on her knee and asks, "Do you remember when we first met?" 

She nods, "Yes." 

"You were so full of rage, so," he pauses and looks up at the ceiling as though he would find the right word there, "so good at what you did. A real go-getter. Your entire life was work, work, work and I loved you for it." She begins to speak and he raises his hand to let her know he wasn't finished yet. 

"I know that you were devastated with this entire Xander fiasco, and knowing this, I have cut you some slack, but Anyanka, it's time to move on. You said you wanted to come back into the fold. I know you are better at being a vengeance demon than your work has shown lately." 

"But, D'Hoffryn, I have been trying." 

He ignores her and continues. "I assumed that you would be filled with rage over "the wedding incident", but that hasn't proven to be true. You are a sad, mopey, unproductive lil vengeance demon. So I am here to ask you if you would like some time off?" 

"Time off?" Anya asks. 

"I thought work would be good for you, a salvation of sorts, but it doesn't seem to be helping." 

"I'll do better. I promise. Please," Anya looks at him with tear stained cheeks, "don't leave me." 

D'Hoffryn pats her knee. "Make me proud then. I cannot keep a vengeance demon whose highlight of the year has been to turn a man into a frog." 

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have been through so much." 

"I know. Take the pain, the rage, take it all and use it in your work. Take vengeance on Xander with every man you wreak vengeance upon!" D'Hoffryn says excitedly. 

"I will try." Anya says. 

"Do it." With that D'Hoffryn departs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Anya sits on her couch quietly, then reaches over to her end table and pulls a picture of Xander out of the drawer. She starts crying in earnest now. "I don't want to hurt him, I know I should, but I don't. God help me, I still love him." She holds the picture to her breast. "I miss him." 

~Fin~


End file.
